


你，我x朱一龙

by shufa



Category: all朱
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shufa/pseuds/shufa





	你，我x朱一龙

坐在凳子上的男人甫一回头，便惊蛰春雷般让你心惊。你惊叹于他的美貌，恍惚的失神。那是用语言无法描述的容貌，再形象的比喻，再高雅的通感都不能描摹出一二。

 

你用手肘捅捅我：“他叫什么名字。”

 

我瞥了他一眼：“朱一龙啊。内地顶流。”

 

我看到你不怀好意地摸摸下巴上刚冒出头的胡茬，便取笑道：“别想了。想上他的人排队能绕地球三圈。人家屁股金贵着呢。”

 

你很是不屑地看我一眼。我知道你是享誉大陆的摄像师，看不起我这种普普通通半路出家的p图师。你无疑越挫越勇，你看他的眼神愈加戏谑，从头到脚地扫视，好像要把他身上柔软的羊毛衫和宽松的家居裤剥去，露出他初雪般洁白的身躯。

 

我知道朱一龙今天被叫来拍的是什么照片，怪不得你那么焦急难耐。

 

看到他脱下下裤和鞋子，只着一件勉强遮住腿根的宽松羊毛衫，我猛然想起八九十年代躺在香港小公寓里翻看那些杂志时的寂寞和躁动。

 

朱一龙要求清场，只留下摄影师和打光师。我自告奋勇去帮忙打光。

 

饱满的光浸润他的身躯，随着他姿势的变换打下不同的阴影，我盯着那一片黑，不敢看他扭动的胴体。恍然之间，我觉得黑暗中的漩涡有一头欲望野兽，挣扎着要我沉溺下去。我抬头看你，你裤裆已经鼓起一块了，仍面不改色地丢给他一套上装让他穿上。

 

他要走进更衣室，我说：“几个大老爷们儿，朱老师直接换吧。”朱一龙不好意思地笑笑，也不愿太过扭捏，脱掉那件羊毛衫，手忙脚乱地穿上不知哪个知名设计师编织的渔网。那件上装捕梦网一般，有规则的坑坑洞洞下坠着几片羽毛。他像个从薄霜铺地的原始森林走出来的精灵，如无声的烟花一样绚烂温柔。

 

他穿着一件黑色平角内裤。你用艺术家的眼神审视一番说：“一龙，底裤颜色和上装不搭。换一条吧。”你在放满衣物的衣架上翻翻找找，拿出一条镂空的白色内裤：“男款，放心。”

 

他扭捏地转过身去，脱掉原来那件，迅速套上。但我仍从几片难以蔽体的羽毛中捕捉到那些春光。双丘圆润，弧度很优雅。白色的雾欲盖弥彰地遮住他的花园，我忍不住搭上手，他像什么受惊的幼兽，剧烈地抖了一下。

“你后面没拉好。”我帮他提了一下本不需要调整的裤头。

“谢谢。”他红着脸道谢。

你肉眼可见地黑了脸，我戏谑地笑笑。

 

你很有眼光，他穿上那件底裤实在诱人。

你要求他坐在地上岔开双腿，手随意搭在膝盖上。朱一龙刻意调整角度，用手挡住一些春光。

“一龙，手挪开一点。”你恶意地捉弄他。

他照做了。我无意间发现被濡湿的那点布料……那个位置。你有些好奇。

拍完一架子的衣服，几个人都有些累了。

朱一龙换上私服后说：“老师们都辛苦了，今天我请大家吃饭吧。”

我们俩对视了一眼，欣然赴宴。

他显然很熟这家火锅店了。点菜轻车熟路。朱一龙酒精过敏但还是为你我点了一扎啤酒。我们俩不约而同地开始灌他。他一开始还会推脱，被我们好言好语骗得腿软。几个男人很快喝完了那一扎。他醉得不省人事，软软地靠在你身上。我小心翼翼地蹭了蹭他柔软的肚腹。他像一只被顺了毛的猫一样哼唧了声。

你兴奋地拉开他的卫衣，对他蓬软的胸口又舔又咬，兴奋得不得章法。我解开他裤头的松紧带。连着内裤一起扒下来。他腿上汗津津的，闪着光。

我声音兴奋得发抖：“哥…你来看。”我拨开他沉睡的男根。露出下面肉红色的狭长缝隙。阴唇两边和大腿根部一样都是汗水，因为被濡湿的缘故，略微开了点小口。

你趴在他上身，把他乳头吸得啧啧作响，你想来是嘴里用了些什么功夫，他扭动着腰，又去掰你的头脸。我用手指把洞口略微撑开一些，里面欲求不满地吐露着层叠软肉，分泌出半透明的胶状液体，他有些要醒来的迹象，咂咂嘴，提了下膝盖要夹住我的手。

当他睁开眼睛的时候已经被你绑得结实了。两手被固定着，完全没有挣脱的可能。他剧烈地挣扎起来，他那条黑色的平角内裤此时塞在他嘴里，他只能发出呜呜的无助叫声。漂亮的大眼睛已经盛满了泪水。

我低头咬住他大腿内侧的软肉，带着他独特的体味。你抬起他的后腰，开拓后穴。

舔弄他的阴阜，我想起曾经上过的性教育课，这里有个别称，叫维纳斯丘。他大腿细细打着颤，十分害怕又不敢张扬的样子。我们马上意识到，他怕被别人发现。于是愈发大胆。

我伸入一只手指，触摸到那一层薄膜的时候欣喜若狂。他依然微弱地祈求我们。

“哥，咱俩给他开个苞。”我们耳语。

我插入的时候他流泪了。血粘在他的外阴上。我用小指蹭了一些给他看：“龙龙已经是我的人了。”他的平角内裤被汗水唾津濡湿了。我帮他拿掉了。他一言不发，只是呆滞地流泪。

我亲吻他卷曲的额发安慰他：“龙龙喜欢女孩对不对，给哥哥生个女孩好不好。”他恶狠狠地咬上我的下巴，幸好他嘴已然酸软没有了气力，否则我这次必定被咬下一块肉。

我温柔地撑开他平整的牙齿，然后抬起头，更加用力地干他。你在旁边看红了眼，拉开裤子坐在他脖颈靠后处，露出膨大丑陋的器官，塞进他两片娇花一样的薄唇。我按了按你的脊背：“对他好点。”

你坐在他身上肆意挺动着，我看不见他的脸，只能听见他无辜的泣音。他吸吮我的洞口一阵痉挛，腿根已经被我干红了。阴阜上堆着些腥味的白色泡沫，身下咕叽咕叽响。你终于放开他的时候你还没有射出来，他嘴角已经被磨得通红。眼泪淌在皮质沙发上。

你把他撑起来，扶着他两条腿成站姿，然后直接操进他高温的屁股里。你就这样干到了“金贵的屁股”。他攀着我的肩膀，身体一个劲地下沉，一下子整根吃进去。他扬起脆弱的头颅，呻吟出声。我一不留神全部射了进去。他尖叫着要我拔出来，看来他是真的害怕怀孕，我偏偏要为难他，硬是堵着，直到那小嘴一样的吸吮把我重新唤醒。

你好像也很是得劲，掐着他腰的手青筋暴起。我抚慰他挺立的前端，直到他毫无意识地呢喃着射出来。一前一后的攻势让他很是受用，激烈的快感让他无意识地抚慰自己。没一会儿，他又勃起了，秀气地搭在小腹上，很有些分量。

好像预感到了什么，他流着泪求我不要摸。我偏爱忤逆他的意思，手上速度越来越快，他无助地溢出一声呻吟，喷出浊白。垂软的东西没有落到腿间，依然搭在小腹上，随着他抽抽搭搭的哭泣，尿出些淡黄液体。我们俩依然猛力地戳刺他。这已经伤透他的自尊了。

 

当我们把他安置在沙发上的时候他已经暂时失去意识了。只是用纤长的手指捂住一片混乱的下身。

 

你在这里，拍下了今生最好的作品。


End file.
